Altered States
by MajinCammy
Summary: Tortured pasts lead to interesting futures.  Callie and Arizona as Superheroes
1. Chapter 1

Title: Altered States  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: Eventually NC-17<br>Summary: Tortured pasts lead to interesting futures. (Callie and Arizona as Superheroes)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Okay, so this has been something I started several months ago and finally got back into recently (mostly because of Drea). I intend for the story to be somewhat gritty and intense at times, so I hope I can bring that to light (as well as some hot, hot sex scenes).

Everyone has that moment. That moment in their lives when they're lost and filled with such an empty despair that the hardest choice they can make is to go on. I didn't want to open my eyes ever again after the horror I had seen that day. I think I finally understood why my father was so protective of me. He knew of how cruel man could be. How cruel man was to nature, to animals and most of all, how cruel man was to one another.

I wish I could erase those images from my mind, but they are forever scarred over my heart. I was not meant to see such unspeakable evil. I was becoming a woman. I was earning my place in the world; discovering who and what I wanted to be in the future. This should have been a joyous exploration, but had I known what I would truly discover, I'm not sure I would have made the trip. I suppose something good did come out of it. It awakened my true nature which was hidden behind polite society rules and an overbearing father. It awakened a need for justice within me. Justice not just for those I witnessed destroyed, but for those who were doing the destroying.

Callie Torres was a rock star. She strutted down the hospital's hall with a swagger no one else could reproduce, but everyone wanted to watch. Everyone including her best friend, ex-fuck buddy, Mark Sloan, he couldn't help but grin as he started walking next to her. "I can keep up, but I doubt I'll look as good." Callie shook her head and had the decency to laugh, but it was curt and loud laugh and Mark knew it as her_ courtesy_ laugh. "Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad." She raised her left eyebrow and glanced at him with a look of disapproval. "Okay, fine it was." He shrugged and opened the door to the attending's lounge, holding it open for her before following her inside.

Callie headed inside and stood at her locker, gathering her change of clothes and putting away some of the things she didn't need to take home with her. Mark and Callie had met when she started medical school and the two became the closest of friends. They shared everything and honestly thought they would end up married, but that was before Callie came to the realization of who she really was. It wasn't that Mark wasn't a good catch; she just didn't want to settle. She would never admit to his face. Callie felt there was someone out there that was made for her and she was made for that person; whether it is a man or woman. She would just know, so she clung to that thought with all her might.

Despite not being a couple, she and Mark were virtually inseparable, except when he was out gallivanting or screwing around. Which was more often than Callie would even like to admit. She wasn't a party girl. She grew up in Miami; daughter to one of the most successful businessmen in the world. Her father had government contracts that other businesses would kill for. And they often tried. Because of this, Callie learned at a young age she would be in a world of danger. Her father knew it too. He enrolled Callie with various martial arts instructors as soon as she could walk. Not only would Callie know how to fight and control her body, but she was also taught how to use a variety of weapons. She always thought of it as a game and pushed herself in order to appease her father and earn any recognition from him, which he so rarely gave.

Callie was a great daughter. She even heard her father, Carlos, say so once. She got the best grades in school and kept herself out of trouble. Knowing she had taken the teachings in her early to heart, she continued them throughout her teenage years as well. She enjoyed how relaxing the martial arts sessions became and enjoyed how empowering they made her feel. After high school, Callie felt fairly lost. She didn't really know what field she wanted to go into, but she definitely knew she didn't want to take over her father's business. She would leave that to her sister. She decided to join the Peace Corps and get some life experience before making any decision. Little did she know that this would be a decision that would change her entire life.

Mark waved his hand in front of Callie's face and then pinched her shoulder when she didn't pay him any attention. She hissed and turned to smack him in the arm, to which he quickly jumped out of the way. "Hell no. The last time you hit me I had a bruise the size of Canada and couldn't operate for three days." He narrowed his eyes at her and then raised a brow. "You were standing there staring off into space. You were thinking about Botswana again, weren't you?"

"Shut it, Mark. I don't want to talk about it." Callie shuddered slightly and then slammed her locker shut. They both turned and headed out of the locker room and made their way out of the hospital in silence. As they entered the apartment building across the street Callie sighed softly and crossed her arms over her chest. Mark pressed the button for the elevator and when it arrived they stepped inside. "You want to go to the apartment first?"

"No." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a plastic card. She slipped it into a slot which was just under the numbered buttons on the right side of the elevator doors. A small panel opened up to the right of the key card slot. Callie leaned down to the panel and a retinal scanner flashed green over her eyes. She then pressed her thumb into the button beneath the scanner and that flashed green as well. Once the security precautions were me, the back wall over the elevator opened to reveal two silver poles. Callie mounted one, Mark the other and both of them slid down five stories worth of space to land in a secret laboratory.

The lab was state of the art and then some. Many technologies that weren't yet available to the masses were easily conquered with Callie's father's connections. When Callie told Mark about her plans, he couldn't help but want to be involved. They often joked that he was her Alfred; after all, most of her best ideas came from Batman. They often joked that even her back story was similar, only her parents were alive and well.

"Cal, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up. You know, you wouldn't be so broody if you talked about it some." Mark frowned at the quiet, but he was used to it. He genuinely wanted to help his best friend, but in all the years he knew her, she never talked about it more than mentioning the place. He knew something happened there; something that changed Callie and made her adopt this crazy alter ego and second life. This was his best friend, the superhero. He walked over to the table in the center of the lab and flopped onto a chair while poking at the buttons of the laptop in front of him. He was scanning the news networks for activity.

"Don't worry about it, Mark." Callie just muttered under her breath adding, "…I like being broody." She headed into the gym of her secret lair. It was across from where Mark was sitting. They would often converse while he messed around electronically and she worked out. She wouldn't call herself ripped, but she just needed to ensure she would never get winded. She learned long ago from many of her teachers that fitness wins battles and she could control her pain with mind over matter. When she decided to go through with her crazy idea, she took all the precautions necessary to ensure it would remain a secret and that she could remain safe, even from bullets and blades. Of course, she's had her mishaps. Usually lacerations of all kind, which is why having Mark as her sidekick was particularly handy; who didn't want a world class plastic surgeon fixing up their cuts and bruises?

After working up a light sweat, Callie decided to go and check on her alter ego. She grinned to herself as she remembered when she and Mark were working out the details. They came up with all kinds of silly names to call herself, but she kept reminding him that this wasn't supposed to be funny. She wanted to be a beacon of light, of hope for people. She had seen devastation that no one person should ever witness. She had all but lost all of the hope she once held in her heart, until she decided to fight for justice. And they both had a light bulb moment. Mark suggested she just call herself Justice, but she replied_, "No, I'm Lady Justice_."

From that moment, everything was sent in motion. She relied on Mark to help her with setting up her ground operations. She had never been more thankful for her substantial trust fund and sunk a lot of it into the outfit and the Justice Lair. Money well spent, as far as she was concerned, and she was glad her father never asked any questions, he simply supplied her with more whenever he felt she needed it. She was also making her own money as an orthopedic surgeon and even Mark dumped plenty of money into this outrageous adventure. He wasn't going to let Callie have all the fun, so he learned about computers and how the police operated so that he could help her from the Justice Lair while she was on the streets. They became a great team.

Even though it was only Callie putting her ass on the line out there, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Callie finished her work out and headed over to check on her suit while wiping her forehead with a towel that was flopped over her shoulders. She glanced at Mark and saw he was playing a video game, but still had a police spotter playing in the background. She chuckled and shook her head while checking the chest plate of her super suit. She had a slight mishap last week and managed to have four guys firing guns at her. She prides herself on her ability to not get shot, but while doing a backflip, she managed to slip when one of the gun men literally pulled the rug from beneath her. Thankfully, her suit can handle gun shots, but the vast amount hitting one specific spot not only heated the metal causing her to be burned, but bent the metal into her skin. Getting the metal off after her had been cooled was not only exceeding painful, but left her a rather nasty scar. Just one more to add to the many she already had. But it was worth it. She had stopped a large human trafficking ring that the police had been working on for years.

"Slow night, I guess." She flopped into a chair next to Mark.

"You could always just go and patrol tonight," Mark responded, way too into the game he was playing to bother looking up.

"Yeah, I probably will. It's kind of sad to realize that there is always some type of crime being committed somewhere."

"That's just the world we live in."

"You don't need to tell me that, Mark! I think I know it far better than you."

Neither of them said anything after Callie's outburst. She stood up and left the room to gear up. She'd use tonight to get rid of some of her frustration, because if she didn't, Mark was going to be introduced to her right fist again. She quickly slipped into her tights and then worked her armor on. She grinned at herself in the mirror as she slipped her mask on. She then stretched her neck out until she heard a little pop and then she shrugged her shoulders back, standing tall; Lady Justice was now ready to roll.

Callie loved the feel of her suit. She couldn't believe how much help Mark had been in its creation, but the man knew how important comfort was; every inch of suit, including the armor, were made specifically to fit her body. The tights she wore under her armor were adorned with an inlay of electrical current which powered the entire suit. It was specially made to ensure protection to the wearer; the fabric was not currently available on the normal market and the best part, the suit would not power on if it was worn by anyone other than herself. It was just one of the many advantages of the connections her family had and the money she shelled out for these advantages ensure there was no proof of purchase and nothing could be traced.

The armor itself was Callie's favorite part. It protected her and offered her amazing abilities. She chuckled to herself as she checked her utility belt. Yeah, there was no better term so she just stole Batman's idea, though Batman would likely frown upon the fact she was packing heat. Almost anything she could ever need was located in that belt. Anything else she would need was likely a part of her suit. Her bracers housed a grappling gun and made her feel a little like Spiderman when she used them, not that she minded. It enabled her to get a jump on most criminals and if she didn't have the element of surprise, they're usually so stunned at what they're seeing that they end up in shock until it's too late. All the technologies of her suit, coupled with her amazing acrobatic and martial art abilities, made her a lethal and powerful ally of justice. Even the police cheer her on when they catch her in the streets, though their official stance on vigilantes is obviously less than favorable.

"Call me if anything comes up, otherwise, leave the line available." Callie had placed her earpiece in her ear as she headed to one of the many secret exits from the Justice Lair. She hated the earpiece, but it was the best way to keep in contact with Mark, who was her eyes and ears outside of the radius she had access too. He wasn't a computer genius, but they managed to have access to nearly anything they could ever need because of Binary. Binary was a super genius that works with a few other vigilantes. She managed to get into contact with Lady Justice one night and Callie had no idea how she was able to break into their computer security. She was thankful for the help. Binary fixed her computer security issues and ensure she was more protected than before. She doesn't really get involved with Lady Justice's movements unless necessary, though she did try to recruit her several times. Apparently, Binary is the leader of a group of heroes, though she's been very quiet about who is involved. She told Lady Justice she would only give more information when Lady Justice finally agrees to work with her. Well, work for her, which is exactly the reason Callie has been so hesitant to join forces. How do you trust someone you've never met or even seen in person, especially when that person broke into your security in order to contact you?

"I will do, Lady Justice. Keep safe out there." And with that, she disappeared into the night.

The heat against her skin burned, but she ignored the sensation as she ran. Iraq in the middle of a war and the best weapon the military could have was boxed in a ten year old girl. She crept silently into the village, the nanites in her bloodstream doing their job and camouflaging her from prying eyes. She took a quick scan of the scene, four guards, two to her left, one to the right and one standing in front of the door to the only hut with any activity. Suddenly, a small child laughing burst around the wall where she was hidden, he would attract attention, possibly give away her position, so without a second thought she reached out and grabbed the child, breaking his neck with a sick and quiet crunch. She pushed the body under the hut and narrowed her eyes slightly so that she could internalize the pain that another innocent was forced to die by her hands.

A gasp was released loudly into a vacant room as she pulled her body up with a start into a sitting position. She was covered with sweat and tears were falling down her cheeks. This was just another day in her life. She decided to get up; sleep would obviously be elusive tonight, much like every night. The fact she could get by on no sleep was one of the few gifts that came from being a secret government weapon. The nightmares that plagued her due to the guilt and weight that her own government placed on a child were another. Arizona had the courtesy to laugh at that thought. She could basically do anything and survive anything because of the nanites in her bloodstream. To most people, this would be a rare opportunity to get and do anything, but the horrors she witnessed and the blood that stained her hands made this miracle of modern science a huge cross to bear. She couldn't help wonder why she bothered trying to sleep at all.

She glanced around the bedroom of her new apartment and shook her head. She should buy some furniture, but she wasn't sure how long she would be staying here. She had tried Maryland, Miami, Arizona (oh, the irony) and California, but none of them seemed to suit her. It was time for a change in her life, which is how Arizona Robbins ended up in Seattle, Washington. The weather was part of the reason she ended up here too. She hated the desert and heat; they only brought back memories she wish she could forget. Unfortunately, she rarely forgot anything, but that wasn't really her fault. Her own government was at fault, though no one would ever know the truth. A classified human weapon project was what the military wanted and she was what they ended up with. A powerful and mentally damaged weapon was what she became. She was only thankful her father was able to save her. She once believed in duty and honor to her country above all else. What a crock of shit.

Arizona sighed as she lifted herself off the mattress she was sleeping on. It was covered in a combat green sheet and there was nothing else in the room. She headed into the bathroom which was decorated in pink and red. This was her sanctuary. She loved the pink towels and the red carpet and the smell of lavender and vanilla. She had one picture that hung in the bathroom; it was a black and white photo of her family. The only picture of her family she ever owned. She took a quick shower and then crossed the bedroom to the closet. Inside the closet was her military issue duffle bag which was half full of her clothing. The rest was folded and placed in neat piles along the floor. She grabbed one pile and dressed quickly before she headed into the living room. There was a table with a laptop, a large flat panel television on the wall and a beat up red couch. There was no other furniture and no personal touches, except in the bathroom.

She didn't really have time to dawdle, but she was glad that she had set the coffee maker too automatically start brewing at five am. She poured the coffee into a mug and took a long drink while she gathered her things into her pink purse. Though most of her nontraditional childhood was spent being a military weapon in a warzone, when she was finally pulled from her nightmare, she was able to go to school and work her way to a normal adult. Though the government was lead to believe the project ultimately failed and the nanites destroyed themselves, that story was far from the truth. Her father thought of that particular lie and there was no way to prove one way or the other without her cooperation and without exposing the project itself. The nanites had a failsafe that enabled them to avoid syringes, but should one ever leave her body, it would just destroy itself. This failsafe turned out to be her savior.

Unfortunately, Arizona's life has already been filled with despair, sadness and guilt. Her mother was killed during childbirth when her brother was born. She was raised by her father, who permitted the military to use her for a secret project. He had no idea of the horrors she would be told to commit and what she would witness. He ended up saving her, but it had been too late. He only realized something had gone drastically wrong when he realized his daughter was not sleeping. At all. And that's when she told him of the missions she was working. She was being sent as an advance unit into highly dangerous zones and clearing the way for the other soldiers. She was being used to keep casualties to a low. She was also being sent into villages that were believed to house insurgents and demolish them. As a child, she only did what she was told. She didn't really understand right and wrong yet. She killed so many people, but she knew exactly how many children she killed. Fifty nine lives that hadn't even started were murdered by her hands. That's part of the reason she chose to become a pediatric surgeon. She wanted redemption for the children she killed by saving children.

Out of grief for all the innocent children she killed, she saves them during the day and out of guilt for all the lives she's taken, she sweeps the streets at night as a super hero. She takes down villains and hasn't killed another person due to her powers since she left the military's scrutiny.

She was saved from her military service at the age of thirteen. She spent nine years doing dirty work for the military and her father sent her to an old family friend where she wouldn't be bothered. The nanites were an amazing technology and not only granted her insane powers, but they also made her exceedingly smart and she breezed through school, having to prove what she knew in order to be placed in the appropriate classes. She was smart enough to not overdo it also. She was placed in an advanced class and skipped a year of school as well. She was valedictorian of her high school and college class and went on to medical school. Choosing surgery as a specialty was an easy choice; the nanites gave her the uncanny ability to control her breathing and bodily movements. In fact, she often had to force herself to make mistakes so that people thought she was normal. And now, she was the newest staff member of Seattle Grace hospital. She was hoping this would be a place she could stay, at least longer than a few months.

Arizona stepped out into the crisp Seattle morning air and grinned. She felt the dampness in the air as it was sucked through her lungs and out of her nostrils. Definitely beats having sand particles in your lungs, your clothes, your shoes, places you'd rather not think about sand being in. She shook her head from that thought and chuckled. Even being away from Iraq for years, she still felt as though sand were in her bed every night, but she knew it was more likely her mind playing tricks on her. She had a ten minute walk to the hospital. She could've been there faster, but she definitely didn't want to make a scene or have more eyes on her than necessary, despite the early hour. She was dressed in a crisp white tshirt and a pair of khaki military issue cargo pants, a habit she was never quite able to get rid of. She wore a khaki trench coat and a pair of comfortable tennis shoes. She made sure they had rubber soles so they could be heated; it was the easiest way to get traction in case she needed to run up the side of a building.

Walking into Seattle Grace, Arizona smiled at the clean smell of antiseptics. It was the only smell that could really jar the scent of decayed or burnt flesh from her nostrils in the past, so it quickly became one of her favorites. Her shoes made no noise on the shiny tiled floors, despite being slightly wet, just another advantage of being her; silence. She made her way to the chief's office in order to introduce herself and get the lay of the land, so to speak. The chief wanted to meet with her regardless, since he hadn't seen her face to face before. Arizona's father set all this up. He was a man with connections and the only reason Arizona got this position without actually living in the city. She came up to the door and knocked, a little harder than she expected, nerves were actually rattling her. She grinned slightly at her knuckle imprint in the wood and hoped no one else would notice it.

"Come in," she heard through the door and turned the knob and allowed herself inside. She was greeted by a black man with a fading head of gray hair. He looked up and his eyes met hers from behind his glasses. "Well hello there. I take it you're Dr. Robbins? " He asked as he stood up to his full height. He walked around his desk and held his hand toward Arizona.

She nodded slightly and accepted the hand shake, making sure her touch was firm, but nothing over the top. "In the flesh, sir, and may I say that it's a pleasure to finally meet you." She offered him a lop-sided grin, her dimples popping out to show she was adorable and harmless. Really, she was.

The tall man tiled his head and laughed a bit, "Yes, email and phone calls aren't quite the same, but I know your father and several of the members on the hospital's board do as well. We were happy to help you both out. You come highly recommended and I've read about some of your work on the internet, so we were actually really happy to scoop you up."

Arizona forced a blush on her cheeks and lowered her head slightly, "Thank you, sir. You sure know how to make a girl feel welcome."

He nodded again and made his way back around his desk and sat in his chair. "I just have a little paperwork for you to sign and then I can take you up to the peds floor. It's pretty amazing how coincidental you father contacting me just as our previous head of peds had a heart attack and passed away."

"I was sorry to hear about Dr. Kenley. I had read a study he did once on juvenile diabetes. He was a really good doctor and I hope I can fill his shoes in an equal capacity." She said as she sat down and leaned over the desk, reading the paperwork chief Webber placed on the desk before them. She quickly signed her name on the bottom of several forms.

"I'm sure you'll exceed expectations." He smiled as he took the paperwork and placed it neatly in a folder for Human Resources. He then handed her a keychain which held several keys and a fob at the end. He also placed a black pager on the table and an identity badge with a picture of her face on it. "The key fob will get you into restricted areas and the other keys are for the peds ward, most of the rooms open with this skeleton key and the one on the end is to your office. Everything is on the fifth floor." He was about to stand up when his pager sounded and he glanced to the waistband of his pants. He sighed slightly and glanced up at Arizona, "This is something I need to handle right away."

Chief Webber picked up his phone and dialed a number. After a few moments, someone must have picked up since he went on to speak, "I need you to come down here and show the new Head of Peds her department. Give her a solid walkthrough and show her around the hospital. …I don't care, just tell Stark to postpone the surgery for thirty minutes under my order. He can call to confirm with me." He then hung up the phone. "I'm really sorry to desert you, but I have Dr. Karev coming down to show you around, he's one of the most promising residents in our program and has really been leaning toward peds, though he dislikes the attending he's working with. You're very pretty and a much better doctor, so I have a feeling you'll be able to better nurture his talent, as long as you can get past his gruff exterior."

"Don't worry, sir, I was raised in a military family, I can hand gruff." She offered the chief a wink and he laughed while walking by her. He held the door open and she stepped out. He followed and shut the door behind himself, locking it afterward. He pattered her shoulder and then squeezed it gently. "Welcome to Seattle Grace, Dr. Robbins," and then he walked down the hallway.

Not even a minute later a gruff looking man in pale blue scrubs and a white coat caught Arizona's attention. He has a scowl on his face as he walked toward her, but it quickly became a grin when he realized who he was about to be showing around. "Whoa, Chief Webber didn't tell me the new head of peds was a fox."

She shook her head slightly and narrowed her eyes toward the man, "Eh, more like a wolf." She winked at him and he flushed slightly, the scowl turning into a small smile. Oh, he was so squishy on the inside… no wonder he was in peds. Arizona had to force herself not to laugh. "Well then, away we go?"

The man nodded and the scowl made its way over his face again. They walked swiftly toward the elevators and he sighed a bit. They stopped in front of the elevators and he hit the up button three times, the last touch was more like a punch to the button. "The elevators in this place are like trap doors into a world where drama is created, so just be prepared for that."

And not a second later did the doors open to reveal a stunningly beautiful woman. She was obviously of some type of Spanish origin, with beautiful dark locks of hair and soulful brown eyes. Her body was full of curves in all the right places and Arizona felt her mouth instantly go dry with arousal. Her blue eyes traveled down the body of the other woman and then slowly back up where they met with the brown eyes of the beauty which suddenly captivated her. Blue eyes stared into brown and brown into blue as she stepped out of the elevator, the stare never stopping as she began to walk down the hallway. Arizona licked her lips, not the most subtle move in the world, but she immediately smiled when the beautiful woman grinned and offered her a wink. Then that gorgeous woman flipped her hair and finally turned her gaze straight ahead. Arizona watched her walk away, and what a walk it was, the sway in those hips having so much swagger and sex appeal that Arizona wanted to fan herself. _Down girl_.

"Eye sex much?" Karev muttered as they both stepped into the elevator. He quickly hit the five button three times, the last touch more like a punch. "I didn't think you played for the other team." Oh yeah, the scowl was definitely back on his face.

Arizona's eyes were still on the beautiful woman as the doors closed. She puffed out a breath of air from between her lips. "There are many things you don't know about me and several things that you may never know." She crossed her arms and smiled to herself suddenly thinking she's going to really enjoy Seattle.

A/N 2: Okay, so that's the end of the first chapter. I'm really unsure if I should continue, because first of all, I'm not sure how many A/U fans are out there and whether or not they would enjoy a superhero based story, so I would truly, truly appreciate it if you could leave me a comment on whether or not to continue. I will say that other Seattle Grace doctors are also superheroes and would eventually be introduced to the story. I also have a big bad villain that will eventually be introduced (as well as several minor ones). Yes, Callie is supposed to be like Batman and Spiderman. Yes, I am pulling things from other superheroes for pretty much all of the characters that will have powers (I'm creative, but not **THAT** creative). So anyway, words of encouragement or let me know if it sucks and I'll stop (and someone will have to find my body after Drea kills me for stopping). Thanks in advance!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Altered States (2/?)  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: Eventually NC-17<br>Summary: Tortured pasts lead to interesting futures. (Callie and Arizona as Superheroes)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Thank you to everyone that took the time to review and let me know what they thought about the story! I got so many positive comments and people showing interest, so I'm definitely continuing and here's chapter two! I hope everyone enjoys the way the story is heading ( I know Drea is loving it). Lol A super thank you to Drea for helping me with ideas for this story! I'm always interested in comments and advice or even suggestions, so please don't hesitate to post a comment or send me a message. Thanks again!

Callie's lungs were screaming with each breath she sucked in through her mouth as she continued to run at a staggering speed. _God dammit, what the hell is this guy drinking, nitro boosts? _She's been running nonstop for the past ten minutes, chasing after a scrawny would be rapist. She was scanning the city from a nearby rooftop when she saw the man creep up behind a woman and hit her over the head with a brick. She immediately swooped down and growled at the man, who stood in shock and stared at her. She wasn't sure if he was in shock from the masked freak of nature that dropped out of no-where right next to the woman he bricked, or if he was just upset that someone ruined his evening plans. Callie checked the woman for a pulse and noted it was strong. The woman was already sitting up and staring at her with wide-eyes. "Hospital," was all Callie whispered in a deep voice that Lady Justice always adopted.

Callie stood to her full height, the boots of her armor adding a good three inches so she towered over the would be rapist who suddenly seemed to realize the predicament he was in. Without a second glance, he spun on his heels and took off like a bat out of hell. Callie just grunted and took off after him.

And that's how Lady Justice found herself chasing after a scrawny bastard who seemed to have wheels or something in his shoes. She just couldn't gain on him and it was starting to frustrate her, which was causing her to lose focus, so her breathing was off and the lactic acid building in her muscles was actually causing her discomfort. These were usually things she could keep out of her mind, but she's felt fairly off ever since she saw that blonde haired beauty in the elevator three nights ago.

"Dammit…" Callie scolded herself. This was the third time in as many days that she was in the middle of a chase and thinking about that damn woman.

Callie was so distracted that she didn't notice the criminal stopped short ahead of her and she pounded right into him. He bent over slightly and she ended up flipping over top him and landing flat on her back with a groan. The man jumped on top her and put his knees on her arms, effectively pinning her down. It was fast, smooth and obviously a practiced motion and it made Callie's stomach churn. Who knows how many women he's done this too?

Callie started to glance at her surroundings, trying to figure out a way to get the upper hand in this situation when the man punched her in the face and it was strong and heavy enough to daze her thoughts. She was trouble, but she took a deep breath to calm herself right as a second blow to her face came in. "Enjoy it while you can, it won't last long."

The man laughed and raised his arm to punch her again, but suddenly the brick wall behind them reached out and took the shape of a hand which gripped the man's wrist. The man suddenly fell over in pain. The wall then took form of a woman's silhouette, only it was white with a long pink scarf around its neck. A pink scarf? Callie had to blink twice and then attempted to pinch herself through her armor, but sighed when she was unable too. Callie quickly stood up, brushing dirt and dust off her black and gold armor and watched as the strange all white figure, with a _pink scarf_, began to tie the man up. The figure then turned to her and Callie had to swallow a gasp. Even the figures eyes were white with a light glow. Callie hard heard of alien beings coming to Earth and becoming superheroes, like Superman, but this was the first time she'd come face to face with one.

Once the man was tied the white figure stood in front of Callie and tilted its head at her. Callie felt foolish, being saved by another hero. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the figure in front of her. "So, some alien pops up out of nowhere to take the credit for this perp, huh?"

The figure in all white simply shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well, I stayed back as long as possible and I know you were about to do something to surprise the guy, but I figured I'd just help out. And if it's credit you'd like, please, take it." The voice sounded deeper than what she expected and a little mechanical. Callie simply assumed that this masked person was not an alien, but just able to disguise themselves very well. It was pretty ingenious, honestly. The eyes were all white with a glow, no eye color to speak of and a disjointed voice, so no recording could capture their real voice. Why hadn't she thought of something similar?

"Really? You're not interested in any acclaim for capturing this piece of scum?"

"Not at all, let me just tie his feet so he can't get away." Arizona did as she said and then glanced back up at the armored woman and that's when she noticed it. The brown eyes she'd been seeing for the past three nights in her dreams. Very pleasant dreams, which is a wonderful change from what was usually taking place in her mind. She couldn't believe it. Could the woman in the hospital really be the Lady Justice standing before? Arizona knew about the masked vigilante simply because she wanted to be prepared should they ever cross paths, like now, but now she was even more intrigued. She cleared her throat, "The police will be here soon." And as if on cue, sirens were heard from behind Arizona. She glanced over her shoulder to see flashing lights heading her way. She turned back to the armored woman only to find the place she was standing vacant. Arizona grinned to herself and shook her head before camouflaging herself and walking away from the scene.

An hour later, Callie stormed into her Justice Lair and smacked Mark across the back of the head as she walked by him.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Mark grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. "So, you took two perps down tonight? I saw on the infrared camera in your mask three bodies before the cops showed." He hit a few keys and did a sweep of the security precautions he had in place for the lair to ensure she wasn't followed as she came back.

"No, tonight, some alien _SAVED_ _ME_." She hissed as she worked her way out of her uniform. "I mean, I saw the guy hit this woman over the head with a brick and I swooped in, you know, because I'm a badass, and I chase after this jerk. Well, he was pretty fast and we were running for a long time and I was out of breath…" She huffed and walked into the gym and immediately hopped onto a treadmill and started running, "…so the perp suddenly stops and like cowers or something and I'm too lost in my head and running to stop, so I end up flipping over the guy and he jumps on me."

Mark opens his mouth to interrupt, but Callie just trudges on, ignoring him.

"So I'm letting the guy think he has the upper hand while I formulate the best way out of the situation without just pulling my gun out and shooting him, when the wall behind him moves. Seriously, this alien just like walks out of the wall and ties him up and then it doesn't want any of the acclaim. I mean, why do this is you don't want people to know you're doing it!" She slams her hand down on the bar of the treadmill, "Seriously, I mean, I want the city to know I'm the one making their lives safer. I'm not looking for praise, but the fact my name is out there, it puts fear into criminals, makes them think twice about doing whatever they might be doing, you know?"

Suddenly, Mark bursts into laughter and Callie glares at him. "I'm sorry! The irony of Lady Justice getting saved is just not lost on me."

Suddenly, Mark's computer speakers came to life, "What was that about Lady Justice being saved, Alfred?"

Callie rolled her eyes at the intrusion and Mark sighed. "How many times have I asked you not to call me that? My code name is Grafter. I know I've told you this… And I believe we also told you not to break into our stuff, Binary."

"You did," Binary's voice from came from the computer, "…but this was important and then I heard what you said, so I figured I'd ask. And no, you're Lady Justice's Alfred, therefore, you're Alfred."

Mark was about to complain again when Callie held up her hand. "Yes, Binary, how nice of you to break into my lair once again, I was beginning to think you may have finally decided to actually do what I asked." Callie sighed, but didn't stop her work out. She needed to get the frustration out of her system and complaining while working out seemed to be the perfect way to do so. "I was saved tonight by another vigilante. It looked female and was covered in white head to toe, except for a pink scarf. Yes, you heard me right, _pink scarf_ and it was a long scarf, like from neck to thigh. And it didn't have normal eyes and they had some sort of voice modulator.

"Oh, you're our first siting and this just confirms the preliminary report I received from Solar." Binary said.

"What report?"

"A superhero dubbed as Legion by the media has recently been sighted in Seattle. It appears she's been travelling throughout the US and this appears to be her current stop. She's never killed a criminal and has dozens of captures and saves. I'm impressed you've actually met her, she's normally very elusive. Perhaps if your meeting with her went well, you could introduce me?" Finally, the truth is spoken. Binary needs her and that's why she managed to break the uneasy truce they had going regarding Binary breaking into her system. She should have never let Binary help her, because now she feels as though she owes Binary and the computer genius is probably counting on that.

"Don't be impressed, she found me and actually helped me out, more so than I'd like to admit." Callie sighed and shook her head, "I wasn't exactly a pillar of hope and kindness upon meeting her." She heard Binary sigh and forced herself to bite her lip in order to contain her anger. "Look, _Binary_," she couldn't keep the disdain out of her voice upon uttering the name of the super computer genius, "I don't work for you and I'm not scouting around the city trying to find vigilantes to join your super hero squad. I'm just a girl who wants to right wrongs in a world full of people trying to hurt other people. I don't need to have you breathing down my back."

"I'm not trying to pressure you into anything, Lady Justice, I simply thought I would ask you whether or not you could confirm the reports I've gotten, which you have." Binary cleared her throat for a moment before continuing, "I'm sorry I had to break into your system again, but it's the only way to contact you. You're a force of good in the city and I really didn't mean to break your trust. It's important we stay in contact and have a better way for us to do so, because I don't want for us to ever become enemies and we can really help one another. I would love for you to join Team Legends, but I know how you feel about that from our last conversation."

"I'm not a mercenary!" Callie's frustration level was starting to get to a dangerous point. "I'm not a gun or hero for hire. I do my own thing and I pay my own way. What I do is on my back! I don't want to have someone to answer too or have someone answering for my mistakes…"

"I understand, you don't need to justify your reasoning to me." Binary quickly cut Callie off. She didn't want this conversation getting out. "In the future, should I need to speak with you, you'll hear a ring from the computer. Alfred will have to accept it as though it were a phone call. I'll no longer just break into your lines and I apologize for doing so now. It's important for me to reach Legion. I wouldn't have bothered you otherwise, especially since I'd have to break the promise I made to do so."

And with those words spoken, the connection was severed by Binary.

"Well, at least she's giving _you _some respect." Mark folded his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Oh shut it, Alfred." Callie said as she walked by and flung her towel at his head. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning before the Chief's meeting." And she stalked off to the elevator.

Waking at the crack of dawn was never an easy feat for Callie Torres, yet here she was, in the hospital at six in the morning for a meeting with the chief, attendings, residents, and some new interns. Thank god they were serving breakfast, since Callie basically jumped up at the sound of her alarm, jumped in the shower and then fifteen minutes later she was out of the door and across the street. Mark was grinning and holding the door to the hospital open for her and then the two walked to the cafeteria together.

To say the place was cramped would be an understatement, but it looked as though every surgical staff member was in the house. Callie was looking around at all the familiar and not so familiar faces as she finished filling her tray with food. This was a breakfast of champions in Callie's opinion, a heaping pile of scrambled eggs, some hashbrowns which were smothered in onions and cheese, four sausage links, four slabs of really crispy bacon (she had the cook do it twice before getting it the way she liked it), two pancakes and a biscuit.

"Jeeze, are you eating for two?" Mark said when he eyed her overflowing plate. His plate had some eggs and an apple.

"Suck it, Mark." Callie said while eyeing a place to sit down.

"Oh man, let's go sit next to the new hottie!" Mark nodded toward a beautiful blonde woman who was sitting at a rather large table alone. "I hear she's the new Head of peds. Karev was telling me that she's smoking hot, an amazing doctor, and she's already taught him a bunch of stuff I really didn't care about. I stopped listening after her said hot blonde." Mark's lips curved into a lecherous grin.

Callie's eyes glanced to where Mark was pointing and her eyes landed on the woman she saw from three days ago. Now it makes sense that she saw the woman just outside the elevators that lead toward the chief's office. She was beautiful, but she looked so vulnerable and lost while sitting at such a large table alone, surrounded only by… Callie blinked before letting out a laugh and smirking slightly. The woman was surrounded by six open, and presumably empty, personal sized boxes of Frosted Flakes. Callie made her way over to the table and nodded to the seat across from the blonde, "Would you mind if I sat here?"

Arizona gasped, which caused her to swallow the large mouthful of cereal she had in her mouth awkwardly, but she got it down, and then coughed several times. Callie raised a brow toward her and she managed to hold her hand up toward Callie until the coughing subsided. She glanced up sheepishly at the other woman and then offered her a dimpled smile, "I would not be averse to having such beautiful company for breakfast."

Mark quickly sat down in the seat Callie was about to sit in, directly across from Arizona, "So you think I'm pretty?" He batted his eyes and gave her a flirtatious smile.

Arizona's brow creased in the center and then she offered a bewildered glance between Mark and Callie. Callie hit him in the back of head. "She meant me, Manwhore."

"Oh?" He looked at Callie, who was giving him a stern glare, "Oh," and then he looked at Arizona, who was staring hungrily at Callie, but then quickly offered him a dimpled smile when she realized he was staring at her. "Oh!" Callie smacked her free hand against her forehead as she finally saw the lights come on in Mark's head. He quickly shifted a seat to the right and muttered a soft, "Whatever…"

Callie shook her head and then sat down opposite the beautiful blonde woman. She put her tray down and grabbed her fork and started to eat her breakfast. "I take it someone here likes Frosted Flakes." She nonchalantly pointed at the many empty boxes with her fork before returning the utensil to her plate and loading more food.

"Well, you know what they say," and Arizona mimicked her best _Tony the Tiger_ voice and while raising her right index finger into the air she said, "They'rrre great!"

Callie and Mark both laughed and Arizona blushed brightly. She took another spoonful of the sweet cereal and smiled at Callie with a shy smile, "I never really got to eat the stuff as a kid, so I suppose I'm making up for lost time. Plus, there are tons of them up there and the chief said breakfast was on the hospital, so I figured I should just go for it!"

"I thought the same thing." Callie said and winked at Arizona as she grabbed a piece of bacon and threw it into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed and then smiled at Arizona. "I'm Callie, by the way… Uh, Calliope Torres, I mean, Dr. Callie Torres. I'm in ortho. Actually, I practically run the ortho ward, but my boss, who is like a dinosaur, isn't retiring yet, because the economy is so crappy, so I'm just an attending, even though I should be heading the department. I hope I don't have to wait for him to have a heart attack and die on the ward before the chief will finally hand the place over to me…" She quickly blinked, realizing what she had said and tried to back pedal a bit, "…not that that's a terrible way to get a position… though it kinda is and yeah, I didn't mean it that way.." Suddenly there was a loud stomp heard from under the table. "Ow!" Callie yelled out and pulled her leg away from where her foot was just stomped by Mark, which caused her to hit the table with her knee. "Ouch, shit." She lowered her foot while both of her hands made their way to her knee and she bumped her head on the table as she bent over in pain.

Mark and Arizona were both trying their best not to laugh. Mark's lips were fastened shut and his eyes wide as he watched Callie writhe in pain. Arizona's bottom lip was quivering and Callie probably would have thought it was adorable if she weren't in so much pain.

"What the hell, Mark?" Callie finally spat out.

"You were kinda floundering in front of the hottie, I was just trying to be a good wingman." Mark shrugged and then winked at Arizona. Arizona finally let out a soft giggle.

"Great, just embarrass myself to death and put on a freak show." Callie said as she returned her hands to the sides of her tray and pouted.

Arizona reached out and touched Callie's hand gently, "Are you alright?"

Callie just nodded and stared into Arizona's bright blue eyes.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Dr. Calliope Torres from ortho. You must be pretty badass if you're doing all the department heads work without the credit. Takes a very special person to do that and I hope the chief knows it." Arizona smiled and then laughed slightly. "And you know, you're right, it's not really the best way to get a position, but I'm pretty young and an opportunity is an opportunity, right?" All three surgeons nodded. "My name is Robbins, Arizona Robbins." She sat up straighter and grinned at the other two and at the same time she took Callie's hand into hers and gripped it firmly, "And yeah, you're definitely ortho with those hands."

And brown met blue in a fierce gaze which was only broken when Arizona licked her lips. Yeah, once again, not very subtle, but she just couldn't help herself whenever she was face to face with the beautiful Calliope Torres. They both smiled shyly at each other, but neither pulled their hand away from the other.

"And uh, I don't think anyone here cares what my name is." Mark said as he took a bite of the apple and looked away from the other two, who were still locked in their gaze.

The three surgeons continued talking while the chief was going over some new guidelines which the surgical floor needed to promptly put into action. The meeting was only an hour and a half long, but the entire time, Callie and Arizona shared flirty smiles and talked about their work. There was no denying the attraction both were sharing, but Arizona couldn't stop looking into Callie's eyes.

Then it hit her. These were the eyes of the armored heroine she met the previous evening. The thought that this beautiful woman was also the masked crusader widely known in Seattle as Lady Justice caused a shiver to run down Arizona's back and she felt a feral want of this woman which caused a tightening in her stomach and core. Arizona's eyes locked onto Callie's intensely as they both stood up at the end of the meeting. Neither really wanted to break the spell that had overcome them, but both knew they needed to get back to work.

Mark furrowed his brow as he watched the scene in front of him. Callie seemed too smitten to see just how fascinated the other woman was with Callie. It was more than just an attraction, the look on Arizona's face made him think she knew more than she was letting on and in the superhero business, as well as the surgical business sometimes, that can be a scary thought. "C'mon, Callie, we need to get down to the ER and make sure the interns and residents aren't messing the joint up." Callie didn't even acknowledge him as she licked her lips before grinning at Arizona.

Arizona saw that Mark was trying to get her attention so they can get back to work. She pulled out a pen from her pocket and then grabbed Callie's hand. She opened Callie's hand and quickly wrote her phone number on Callie's hand. She giggled and tilted her head at Callie, "Maybe sometime, when we're not devouring breakfast at work, we can go out and devour dinner somewhere..? You know, together? Without the third wheel?" She nodded toward Mark and then Callie laughed abruptly.

"Like a date?" Callie asked and felt warmth run through her system when she watched Arizona nod in confirmation of her words. "That sounds really good, Arizona. And hey, maybe we'll have a case together or something soon. Hopefully really soon." Callie pulled her hand back and placed the palm against her chest. She could feel her heart beating rapidly. "It was nice to meet you, Arizona."

"It was really super nice to meet you, Calliope. Have an awesome day." She winked and then turned to walk away, and disappear into the crowd of surgical staff leaving the cafeteria. Right before being swallowed by the crowd, she turned back and flashed Callie a super-magic smile, which Callie returned, and then she flipped her hair and rode off on her heelies, which made Callie laugh.

"Today is a good day, Mark. A really good day." Callie said as she turned to Mark, who started pulling her out of the cafeteria.

"Oh, so now you notice me and you're not all swoony over Blondie. I'm no third wheel either. _Like a date?_" He mocked Callie's words and shook his head slightly. He finally just sucked in a breath of air and pulled Callie around the corner. He glanced to his left and right and felt it would be safe enough to say what he needed to say, "There's something up with her, Callie. I can't put my finger on it, but she knows something."

"Mark, you're getting paranoid and senile in your old age. She's beautiful and smart and I'm totally going to ask her out." That said, Callie grabbed her phone and opened the palm of her hand which had Arizona's number. She quickly programmed it into her phone and then sent her a text saying: _Totally glad for that boring meeting this morning. This is my number, text or call me anytime._

Not even a minute later, she received a reply of: _ I'll definitely take you up on that, Calliope. Have an awesome day!_

"What kind of respectable surgeon says awesome?" Mark scoffed while reading over Callie's shoulder.

"How about one that works with kids?" Callie raised her eye brows at him, as though she were threatening him to say something else negative at her possible new dating interest.

"Jeeze, cool down, cowgirl." Mark held his arms up in surrender. "Whatever, we just should tread lightly, Callie. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Wow, Mark, you almost sound human." She grinned and then patted his back. "But honestly, did you see those eyes and those lips and her hair? I feel like I gotta take a chance, Mark, even if I get hurt. Somehow, I really feel like she'll be worth it."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Altered States (3/?)  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: Eventually NC-17<br>Summary: Tortured pasts lead to interesting futures. (Callie and Arizona as Superheroes)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Some action in this chapter, I hope everyone likes it! Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to comment, I truly appreciate it. Thanks again to Drea for being amazing and helping me with ideas and flow for this story! She's basically my beta, I don't post unless she tells me too. Lol She's also the koolest kid on the planet. ;)

Lady Justice stood on the rooftop, her hands clenched into fists as she eyed the wacko in front of her. He wore all red and his hair was spiked up and spray painted orange by his scalp and yellow at the tips. He looked like a flame that would be on top of a candle, small little feet in black shoes, stubby legs covered in red jeans with a yellow flame on the each side of the jeans, then his huge belly completely covered in a red long sleeved t-shirt, a red mask, and then the tip of the flame being his really ugly hair. Really, _really _ugly hair. This guy obviously didn't have the money for a real costume, or to just color his hair, but that didn't make his threat any less.

"Just leave, you masked freak. These guys bullied me all my life and I'm sick of it! I have powers and I'm going to use them to make them pay. Then they won't be able to bully anyone else! Just because I'm chunky..," looking the guy over as he said this, Lady Justice had to roll her eyes, he was a little more than chunky, not that she even cared, "…they decide to make my life a living hell! I play the tuba in the band, so they're always throwing things inside it and the teacher thinks I'm doing it for attention! And when I walk into class, they jump with each step I take while saying _'boom'_ and then laughing like it's the funniest thing ever. They're stars in the school, football players who are gifted with talent and parents who can buy off authority if they ever get in trouble. They all live in this building and I'm gonna burn it down. I melted the door knobs to their apartments and then barricaded the doors, just to make sure they're stuck. Let's see them get out of this." And as he spoke his hands lit into flames.

"Hey kid, you don't want to do this! No one has a fun high school life, that's why it's high school. Things get better. I know it sucks that you have to go through that crap, but that's just how life is. The longer you live, the more crap that gets slung at you, you just have to grin and bear it, but there's a light at the end of the tunnel. You're smart, I can tell by the plan you came up with, in a couple of years, you'll have a degree and an awesome job and those hack football guys, well, they're going to get injured and break bones and odds are they won't even play ball anymore after high school. You know what happens to them?" She asks, still holding her fists toward the kid with the fiery hands. He shook his head no. "Well, those are the guys you hire to do your grunt work. You get to order them around and belittle them when they make mistakes. It just takes time. But this isn't the answer. Do you really want to kill someone? Go to jail for who knows how long, where it's even worse than high school?"

The boy, if you call him that, he was slightly taller than she was and probably weighed at least double what she did; he seemed to consider what she was saying. And then he laughed, "No one is going to mess with me when they realize I make fire out of nothing. I'll burn anyone that tries to harm me! I'm unstoppable. I can make them pay and then just go on with my life."

"Kid, there are people that get paid to professional put out fires. Most kids are taught in elementary school to _'stop', 'drop', and 'roll'. _ What makes you think that you can't be stopped? C'mon, think about this. You're making a huge mistake here," Lady Justice hated pleading with a criminal, but this was just a kid and she really didn't want to have to beat him senseless for him to understand.

"No! I'm done with being the butt of every joke!" And he lowered his hands to the roof at this right side and suddenly the flames burst out from his hands and engulfed the side in flames.

While he was distracted with starting his fire, Lady Justice sprinted toward him. She frowned that she wasn't able to talk him down, but she was a firm believe that sometimes, actions just spoke louder than words. Before the kid even knew what was happening, an armored fist crunched into his chin. Lady Justice's uppercut actually lifted his huge body into the air. Lady Justice immediately jumped with him and then twirled her body, lifting her leg so that it came down as a hard kick against his chest, which sent him sailing into the floor with a thud. His body bounced twice as it slid to the edge of the roof and stopped. He was knocked unconscious from the blow and Lady Justice worried she may have hit him harder than she intended too.

"Shit..," she glanced to the side and watched as the fire was quickly spreading, then looked over to the unconscious boy. She had to make a split second decision, one she hated being in the position to make. She ran to the boy and checked his pulse. Thankfully, he was alive. She looked over his chest and noted at least three broken ribs. And the blood from his nose and mouth made it clear she broke his jaw. Sighing, she gripped the kid by his shirt and grunted as she lifted him and maneuvered it so that he was on her back. She pulled out some rope and harnessed him to her back so she could have her hands free, then she quickly jumped off the rooftop from ten stories up. She grabbed the ends of her cape and lifted them into the air which enabled her to glide to the street which was in front of the building. She pulled the man off and used the rope to tie his hands behind him and left him at the side of the road, knowing the police would soon be there to pick him up.

Lady Justice then lifted her glove to the roof and shot out the grappling hook to the top, then hit a button which quickly recoiled it, pulling her up to the roof again in mere seconds. By now, the fire was pretty much out of control. The darkened sky was lit alive by the fire raging below it. Smoke bellowed into the air, choking anything unlucky enough to come close to it. Lady Justice was already at work on the scene, rampaging through the building for anything that looked as though it were still alive. She had already opened the doors to the apartments the boy spoke of and was relieved to see most people were already out of the building. She wanted to kill the kid that started this herself, but she would never stoop to that. Gas mask on her face to ensure she wouldn't be overcome by the smoke, she was glad her suit was equipped for handling hot situations. She grinned at the pun she made in her head as she grabbed a small white kitten and put it in a special pocket in her cape.

"You're going to make some little kid very happy," a voice from behind Lady Justice's back.

She turned and saw her alien like friend walk out of the flames that were threatening to burn her back. She wore no additional protective clothing, but the white suit and stupid pink scarf she had seen five days ago. Her eyes were white and glowing, just like before. She looked as though she were standing in a summer rain, the heat and smoke having no effect on her. It baffled Lady Justice's mind and the only solution she could even grasp was that this thing was really an alien, with the body of a lithe human woman. A very hot body, which lead her to wonder if she was a _'but-her-face'_ type of alien, with three tentacles on her chin, a mouth like a great white shark and seven eyes. The thought made her shiver, despite the heat.

"Yeah, well, superhero basics, save the cat in the tree, all that stuff." Lady Justice said with the wave of her arm.

"I always thought Lady Justice handled more pressing crimes."

"Yeah, well, take a hike, Legion; Lady Justice has got this crime under control." Lady Justice really hated talking about herself in the third person, but she just couldn't help herself. She turned away from Legion and headed into the next apartment.

But of course, Legion followed her. "They're already calling me that here?" The voice sounded disappointed to Lady Justice's ears.

"Isn't that your name?" She asked as she continued to investigate various apartments in the building. It looks like the smoke and fire alarms have done their job, since not many things were moving and the sirens outside let her know the place would be doused in water pretty soon.

"I was calling myself Trooper. I thought it sounded cool." The white alien said from behind her, following like a lost puppy.

"Sounds like something right out of the military." Lady Justice said as she climbed out of the window. The building was clear and about to go up in water and smoke. She jumped down from the window to the ground and heard a thud behind her. Obviously, this puppy was trying to follow her home.

"Oh, you're right. I hadn't thought about that. But it's better than being named Legion." The alien sighed and sped up to walk next to Lady Justice. "It media call me that because I took down a bunch of drug lords. They said I fought like an entire military unit, not just one person, like a legion and then bam, that's what they started calling me. I don't want to be thought of as a person that brings death and devastation to the places I go…"

"But don't you?"

"No! I haven't killed a person since I was nine years old." The alien crossed her arms over her chest and sounds indignant at even the thought of killing someone. Lady Justice couldn't help but think that was strange for a vigilante… even an alien one. Even Superman has had to kill someone. "I just… you know, beat them up and then turn them over to the police. I just want to stop people from being hurt. Isn't that what you do?"

"Sorta." Lady Justice didn't want to say anything more on that subject. "Look, I said take a hike. What part of that sentence don't you understand?"

"I've never been fond of hikes. You know, walking aimlessly in the woods. You have no idea what happened in those woods. There could be a crazy maniac waiting for you out there with a machete who's been killing for years and has never gotten caught because of how off the map he is. Or there could be like, a loose gorilla…" at this point, Lady Justice slowed down and eventually came to a stop so she could turn and stare at her sudden, and unwanted, companion. Legion was waving her arms as she spoke and Lady Justice could tell she was being rather animated, however, the blank white mask over the other heroes face made this a very odd conversation to be a part of. "…that has made his home in those woods and they are very, very territorial and they really dislike when people disrupt their home. And then you're walking and you're getting sweaty and there are bugs. Ooo, especially mosquitos and they're biting you and leaving those little itchy bumps… Yeah, I really don't understand the point of taking hikes."

Legion stood staring at Lady Justice, who simply stared back at her. Suddenly, Lady Justice put her palm to her face and sighed. "You're not an alien, are you?"

"An alien..? Whatever gave you that idea?" Legion actually scoffed at the question.

"Hmm, maybe it was the fact you, I don't know, appeared out of nowhere looking like a brick wall. Or maybe the fact you walked right through fire and acted like you were strolling along, without getting burned or coughing to death. Or how about the fact your eyes are all white and freaking glowing?" Lady Justice shook her head slightly. Conversations with masked vigilantes were always strange, since you can't read one another faces.

"Oh…" Legion seemed to take this into consideration for a moment. "Oooh, okay, yeah, I can see why you'd think that." She nodded a couple times.

Lady Justice stood with her jaw slightly opened. "Riiight. Okay, so instead of taking a hike, why don't you just take this to its owner…" She reached into her cape and pulled out the small white kitten and handed it to Legion, "And I'm going to go and do something other than stand here and talk to you."

Legion took the kitten and nodded. "Alright, well, it was really super nice to meet you, Lady Justice." She turned and headed toward the survivors of the fire to see if she could find the kitten's owner.

Lady Justice stood staring at Legion as she walked away. There was something about what she just said that felt so familiar, it made her back tingle in excitement. Where had she heard that before?

IGNORETHIS ADDEDTHIS CAUSEFANFICTION DOTNET DISLIKES ADDINGSPACES

The five men in suits gathered next to one another just outside of the building that was burning minutes before. Making sure there were no prying eyes, the first man opened a suit case and all five placed the camcorders they were carrying inside. The man closed the case and then walked into the man to his right, absorbing him fully. He repeated the process until he was the only man standing. He picked up the suitcase and lifted a hand to his ear to turn on his earpiece. "I've got the data on Lady Justice. She had company as well. This other hero, I'm not sure who they are, I've never seen them before, but you'll see from the videos a little of how they work."

The voice on the other end of the line laughed slightly, "Above expectations. Get back to my lab at once. We have work to do."

IGNORETHIS ADDEDTHIS CAUSEFANFICTION DOTNET DISLIKES ADDINGSPACES

Callie was feeling stuffy and kind of hot as she worked on the leg of a thirty year old businessman. How he ended up on her table still made her giggle a little inside, but she did her best not to display it outwardly. So, this man and his buddies just finished a huge project and everyone was in a great mood. They were sitting around a conference room just as the day was ending. Somehow, they conversation turned to hobbies they had as kid and the unlucky guy on her table, Eric Chambers, told the group he was an avid skateboarder and almost went pro. This caused an uproar of laughter and Eric's pride was wounded, so he said he was willing to prove it. So, thirteen thirty-somethings made their way to a local skate board shop where they purchased a skateboard, a helmet, and some elbow pads. They went back to the front of their building and Eric wowed them with some easy tricks. That's when someone dared Eric to ride a rail next to the staircase leading into the building. And that's how Eric Chambers ended up on her table with a tib/fib fracture in his right leg, the two bones under the knee, a busted right foot and several facial lacerations.

Mark was at the head of the table, working on the deep wounds on this guy's pretty face while Callie attended to all the broken bones. She had been in the OR for three hours and Mark had been there for just over an hour. The two worked in silence for a long time before Callie finally released a puff of air through her face mask and muttered, "I'm gonna do it."

"Huh?" Mark said without looking up from his stitches.

"Today. I'm gonna do it. I'm going to go up there and ask her to do something. You know, like, eat a meal with me or something."

"Huh." Mark said, again without looking up from his work.

"I'm worth eating a meal with. We ate breakfast together a few days ago and she seemed really interested in me. She gave me her number and all."

"Yeah, Torres, and how many times have you called her in the past week?"

"Suck it, Mark." Callie sighed as she finally finished her work and started to close the area she was operating in. "I'm gonna do it today. In fact, I'm going to do it now, right when I'm done here…" Callie listened as Mark chuckled and shook his head. He just finished his last stitch and dropped his tools on the tray, leaving them for a nurse or intern or someone to take care of.

"Right, Torres. I believe you." He laughed as he pulled his mask off and walked into the scrub room to scrub out.

Two minutes later Callie followed suit and started to scrub out as well. "I'm serious, Mark. I've just been a little nervous about asking her though. My relationships tend to not end well, especially with my extracurricular activities." She sighed and grabbed a towel to dry her hands as she turned and rested her butt against the sink. She glanced at Mark, who was also towel drying his hands, and offered him a small smile, "I don't know what it is about Arizona. I just feel it'll be different, so I'm just gonna bite the bullet and do it."

Mark laughed and placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently, "Well, when you're standing there and talking to her just remember to push through." He laughed, wishing he could be standing next to her when she finally does ask Arizona out. He hasn't mentioned that he was secretly researching into Arizona's past. Mark just had this feeling that there was something the woman was hiding and he needed to protect Callie… even from herself.

"Okay, well then, I'm going to stalk my prey." Callie pushed off the sink and walked past Mark. She turned and started walking backward toward the door leading to the hallway. "Wish me luck." She grinned at Mark and then shot two pistols at him with the index fingers of both her hands before she spun on her foot and headed into the hallway.

"You're gonna need it," Mark just laughed as he watched her walk away.

Five minutes later Callie found herself on the peds ward. She had just stepped off the elevator and was walking toward the nurses' station when she caught sight of Arizona rolling into the counter with a chart in her hand. It caused a smile to form on Callie's lips. Arizona was giving instructions to a nurse on the other side of the counter while writing in the chart. She raised her free hand to brush a few strands of hair behind her ear and then went back to what she was writing. She had this intense look on her face and Callie felt her heart swell with adoration for the adorable look. Callie took another moment to steel her nerves. She stretched her neck to the right and then to the left until she heard a soft pop. She shrugged her shoulders back and did her best to stand tall as she strutted toward the nurse's station.

Arizona could smell her and hear her coming before seeing her. The scent made her smile, vanilla and something else that she just couldn't put her finger on, but it was sweet and made her mouth water. She decided to play coy and just continued to pretend to write in her chart and let Callie walk toward her. "Hey," Callie said with a slight smile.

"Calliope!" She offered Callie the biggest and most magical smile she could and ensured her dimples were popping with the excitement from seeing her again. "I haven't seen you around"

Callie swooned at the look and laughed slightly, "Yeah, well, I've been avoiding you…" They both laughed, Arizona's smiling becoming a little bewildered at the admission, which Callie didn't miss. "Yeah, I know, it's… it's so weird." Callie ran her hand through her hair and then licked her lips. "Probably not the best way to begin this conversation, huh?"

Arizona laughed and reached her hand out to touch Callie's forearm, "I'm not complaining. Honestly, I was wondering if you'd ever call." She offered Callie a little pout as she tilted her head slightly.

Callie could feel her heart start beating faster and her hands sweating slightly from nerves, "I didn't want to ask you out over the phone or through a text message."

"Oh, is that what you're going to do? How polite, I thought chivalry was dead in today's electronic world." She winked at Callie and slid her hand down Callie's forearm to her hand and intertwined their fingers. She smiled brightly, "Ask me, Calliope. Just ask me, I think you'll be happy to know the answer."

Callie felt warmth spreading from her hand which gripped Arizona's through her arm and over her body, which just ignited the nerves again. "W-well, Arizona, you know…" Callie stared at Arizona's lips for several seconds and it just caused Arizona to grin widely, then she raised her eyes to meet Arizona's bright blues. They reminded her of a calm sea after a stormy night. She wanted to dive into them. Arizona suddenly nodded slightly, which got Callie's attention and caused them both to laugh. "I j-just thought… after the breakfast we had the other morning and we were, you know, getting along pretty well and I think we have a few things in common, you know, like liking each other and being surgeons…"

Arizona laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I do think we both like each other and like being surgeons." She squeezed Callie's hand gently, encouraging her to go on.

Callie's eyes dropped to Arizona's chest and subconsciously licked her lips, thoughts wildly flying in her mind.

"Eyes up here, Dr. Torres." Arizona laughed and swung their joint hands slightly.

Callie's eyes widened at getting caught and she blushed brightly. "Sorry," she whispered softly.

"I'm not," laughed Arizona, which was infectious and Callie burst out in laughter too. She was suddenly not feeling so nervous anymore.

"Thank you. For getting rid of my nerves and for understand them." Arizona nodded and then popped out her dimples at Callie. "Okay, so, would you like to join me for a late lunch now? I mean, if you haven't eaten anything yet. I was in surgery for most of the morning, so I haven't had a chance to eat anything all day and I just think if we could maybe get out of here for an hour or two, we could have a nice lunch and chat a bit and learn more about eac—"

Arizona chuckled and held her hand up toward Callie. "Yes, I would love to go to lunch with you, Calliope. I'm pretty much done for the day as it is. I just need to be back here around six so I can do evening rounds. So, let me go get changed and I can meet you out front in about twenty minutes?"

Callie nodded and pulled Arizona's hand to her lips and pressed a soft kiss against the palm. "Sounds great. I'll see you twenty." And then she grinned before spinning on her heel and heading to the locker room to change.

Twenty minutes later Callie was walking across the hospital lobby toward the doors leading outside when her eyes fell on Arizona. She felt all the air leave her lungs. Arizona was really, really amazingly beautiful. Callie wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming that this woman wanted to have a date with her. Her hair was the color of the leaves of a sunflower and she left it down so that it was curling over her shoulders. Callie felt her hands twitch with the desire to run through Arizona's luscious mane. She was wearing the tightest jeans and Callie had to wonder how she got into them, since it looked as though they were painted on and then the calf high leather boots which Callie really wanted to peel off of her. Her eyes travelled back up and lingered on Arizona's backside and she suddenly realized the woman was turning toward her. Their eyes met, Arizona grinning at catching Callie staring at her rump and it caused Callie to chuckle and blush slightly. _So much for badass…_

Callie made her way through the door and walked up to Arizona. "Hey…"

"Hi," Arizona replied breathlessly. Her eyes slowly moved down Callie's body, over her leather jacket, her blue thermal, the black jeans she had on, her black comfy shoes that she wore mainly for long OR hours and then back up to her eyes. "This is going to sound a little silly, since I kinda doubt you're wearing anything special, but you look amazing."

Callie laughed and reached to take Arizona's hand, "You look pretty amazing yourself." She tugged Arizona toward her and started walking toward a little café that was close to the hospital. The two talked as though they were old friends, just reuniting again and catching up with one another. It was comfortable and fun and Callie couldn't remember having such a strong connection to a person before, especially after knowing them for such a short period of time.

They both ordered salads, despite the various sandwiches on the menu and the fact the café was known for having some of the best sandwiches in all of Seattle. The thought made Callie laugh. Arizona raised a brow as the waiter walked away and tilted her head slightly while staring at Callie, who was still laughing. She held a hand up toward Arizona, waiting for the giggles to go away. They subsided after another couple of minutes and Callie finally composed herself to talk. "I'm sorry, it's just kind of funny, right? We're both at this café known for sandwiches and we order salads."

Arizona chuckled and nodded slightly, "Well, if we're being honest with each other, which I'm assuming we are…" she waited for Callie to nod at her, a lop-sided grin on her lips as well, "…I'm really not a fan of sandwiches."

Callie just laughed loudly, "You know, neither am I, but I know this places reputation and I thought it would be safe, but here we both are ordering salads we probably could have gotten for half the price in the cafeteria at the hospital."

Arizona's shoulders shook with her laughter, "Good point. Ooo, the cafeteria has some pretty okay pizza too."

"Oh, I like pizza too! Okay, next date we're having pizza." Callie suddenly froze at her words and stared at Arizona, who had an amused smirk on her lips.

"So, already planning another date?" Arizona asked and Callie nodded in response with a blush shading her cheeks. "Shouldn't we wait for this date to be over before you ask me out again?"

"I've never been one for conventional means regarding anything in my life. That's something you should be well aware of before we venture any further into the realm of dating one another," Callie spoke matter-of-factly as she picked up her water and took a sip from the straw.

Arizona's head leaned back as she let out a hearty laugh. "That's another thing we have in common, along with liking one another and enjoying being surgeons."

Callie couldn't hide her grin from Arizona's words. She felt warmth spread through her body as she watched Arizona laugh. She felt excited to get to know Arizona better and hoped they were compatible with other parts of their lives and that they still had enough separate hobbies to keep each other interested. Yeah, this looks and feels like the start of what will be the most amazing relationship in her life… and maybe one that will lead her to the most incredible things and perhaps more that she's ever experienced before this point.

At least, that's what she's hoping for.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Altered States (4/?)  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: Eventually NC-17<br>Summary: Tortured pasts lead to interesting futures. (Callie and Arizona as Superheroes)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Finally, a new chapter! I've had a little case of writer's block and I've been slowly (but surely) adding to this and finally got a push and finished. This chapter has some fun stuff in it, thanks to the help of Drea! I hope everyone likes it and doesn't hate me too much for the cliffhanger. :x

Callie watched as Arizona's hands disappeared into the abdomen of the young boy they were both operating on. She couldn't get over how still her hands were, never shaking or waiving, definitely the hands of a surgeons. Seeing Arizona in her element, so sure, so knowledgeable, so beautiful… so hot made Callie lose herself for a moment. Oh yeah, she had it bad for the pediatric surgeon. They'd been dating for the past five weeks and just last night decided to become exclusive. Yes, they were a couple and Callie couldn't believe how happy she was. This was the most amazing relationship she'd ever been a part of. They were compatible, yet different enough to ensure conversation never ended. Having similar jobs meant they both understood emergencies and often would be able to leave in the middle of the night with no questions asked. This meant Callie could maintain peace while maintaining her relationship and cover.

Callie's eyes were still on Arizona's hands, watching as she expertly made cuts and stitches. She felt her heart start to beat a little faster as she remembered what those hands did to her last night when they celebrated the fact that they were now a serious couple. Callie couldn't remember being worshipped by another person, but that's how Arizona made her feel. She glanced to Arizona's face and took pride in how focused she was on her patient. Those bright blue eyes were studying the internal organs and fixing whatever they had discussed earlier. Callie lost herself in Arizona's voice when they were discussing with Mark, since she only had to worry about a fracture in boy's right leg.

Callie was so lost in thought that she hadn't realized Arizona was speaking to her. She was suddenly brought out of her stupor when Mark shouted her name. She turned to him and gave him her crazy eyes stare down that Bailey had taught her years ago and watched as he quickly gave her a strange look, then looked away. "What is it, Mark?" she asked a little more harshly then intended. She glanced from him to her girlfriend and she could tell the blonde was amused by the look in her eyes.

"Blondie's been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes," he nodded slightly toward her, though his eyes never lifted from the stitches he was making on the boy's face.

"Oh, sorry, I was just concentrating on my work. I want to make sure this little guy can steal second when he's out of his cast," the lie flew off her tongue so smoothly that she even impressed herself.

"Right, Calliope, since you can definitely perform surgery while staring at me," Arizona said with a wink offered to Callie. Callie was glad her face was covered by a mask to hide the blush in her cheeks.

"Right, Calliope," Mark mimicked.

"Stuff it, Sloan!" Callie said sternly.

"You know, Mark, in a couple of years we can totally start our own band or something called _Blondie and Baldie_. That's assuming you have any other talent in your hands other than surgery." Arizona said with a slight laugh. Ever since Callie introduced Mark to Arizona, they've had this weird competitive teasing going on. Usually it ended up with all of them laughing.

"Baldie? Really? I'm a Sloan. Sloan men don't lose their hair. We're like that guy on that medical TV show with the great hair that all the girls go crazy over. I'm the real life version of that guy, girls included," Mark was still watching his stitches as he spoke.

"I don't know, Mark… It's definitely thinning out. I've known you for a few years now and I've seen the decline of your follicle health. I think she might be right and it's only a matter of time," this time, it was Callie and she said it was a straight matter-of-factly face.

Mark finally stilled his hands and looked up at Callie, then Arizona. Both of them were deep in their work. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Seriously," they both deadpanned.

"Oh my god, is that Rogaine stuff any good? Do either of you know anyone that has used it before? I could try a hair piece, but I doubt there's anything that could be as good as my real stuff. Derek and I, we've always taken such good care of our hair, this can't be happening…" Mark sounded distraught.

Callie and Arizona glanced at one another and then they both started laughing.

"I don't think I could pull off the bald look like Webber can."

"Mark, stop, we were joking," Callie said with a laugh. She glanced at Arizona who was giggling.

"Jeeze, you guys are mean. Talking about a man's hair like that…" Mark was pouting under his mask.

"I think we wounded his pride," Arizona said with a short laugh.

"That's okay, he's so full of himself he's got plenty to go around," Callie responded with a wink to her girlfriend who quickly laughed.

"You two shouldn't gang up on me, it's not fair," Mark said with a glance to each woman.

"Oh, it's totally fair and you deserve it, you know," Callie said with a laugh. She was closing up and noticed Arizona was as well. "Looks like Dr. Robbins and I are finished here, think you handle the rest on your own, Dr. Sloan?"

"Yeah, I got this. I want to make sure there is minimal scarring so he doesn't scare any cute girls off." He nodded to them without lifting his head as the two women moved out of the OR, stopping in the scrub room.

"So, now that that's done I have forty five minutes before my next surgery…" Arizona said while glancing at Callie as they both scrubbed their hands.

"What a coincidence, I happen to have a full hour before my next surgery," Callie grinned widely at her girlfriend. The two stood staring at one another for a solid thirty seconds before the both simultaneously turned off the water and ran full speed to the nearest on-call room.

Callie checked the top bunk while Arizona checked the bottom and seeing that the room was empty, the blonde turned and ran over to the door and locked it. She whirled around again and leaned back against the door and coyly turned back to Callie. They locked eyes, lust burning within their gazes before Arizona batted her eyes playfully and blushes brightly. "I didn't think I'd be able to control myself much longer."

Callie let out a long breath, "You weren't the only one. God, you're so hot. I mean, your hands are so still. Never wavering at all and you never even take a second like most surgeons, especially after hours in the OR. You're amazing."

Arizona swallowed a lump in her throat; she'd have to be more careful in the future, especially if Callie was noticing. She needed to appear normal, especially since she found Callie. She didn't want to have to move away ever again. She loved Callie and, although it scared her, she was certain Callie was her soul mate. It was too soon to say such things to the object of her affection, but she felt it.

"Arizona?" Callie asked in a quiet voice.

A wide grin moved across her face, starting on her lips and reaching her eyes, her dimples popping out. "You're amazing, Calliope." She took three strides forward and slipped her arms around Callie while pulling their bodies flush against one another. "So, so amazing…" Arizona spun her around and Callie barely had enough time to get her hands up and grip the metal of the top bunk. She sucked in a deep breath when she felt Arizona's hands travel down her sides and then over her ass. She felt those hands spread her legs slightly and travel all the way down to her knees. A moment later, those hands were back at her waist and working their way to the knot of Callie's drawstring scrub pants. "You just keep your hands there and let me show you that I can be as amazing as you are."

Callie shivered at the words and the soft kiss that she felt against the nape of her neck. Arizona's hands worked their way beneath the waistline of her pants and panties. She felt Arizona slowly push her pants and panties down to her ankles and then whimpered as those hands slowly caressed the skin of her legs as they moved back up to her waist. She felt lips caress her neck while hands explored her outer thighs. When those hands moved to her inner thighs and slowly crawled up to her center she released a shuddering breath and lowered her head slightly so that he forehead was resting against the cold metal of the upper bunk.

"You make the most delicious sounds when I touch you," Arizona said with a sultry edge to her voice while the index finger of her left hand slid along the middle of Callie's lower lips. When the finger gently penetrated her opening, Callie's hips bucked forward involuntarily and she grunted in frustration. Arizona giggled and pressed her lips more firmly against the side of Callie's neck, "Exactly like that…"

"Arizona…"

"Shush, I'm going to take care of you... I have _really _talented hands."

Thirty seven minutes later, Arizona was scrambling out of the on-call looking rather disheveled while tucking in her scrub top with one hand and reading her pager with the other. Callie was returning the favor when the pager started to beep loudly alerting Arizona of her need to run off. She was flustered and close and all Callie could do was offer her a shy smile and promise to finish what they started whenever they were both done with their days.

Arizona flew past Mark, who was standing in the hallway with a chart in his hands. He blinked as she whizzed by and then glanced toward the on-call room across the hall when the door reopened and a rather satisfied Callie Torres stepped out, also fixing her scrub top. "Niiiiice."

"Shove it, Sloan!" was all Callie could reply, though the grin on her face told him way more than he needed to know and she prayed he wouldn't say anything the next time he saw Arizona. She licked her lips and headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up before her next surgery.

XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX

Lady Justice grunted in frustration. She was caged in, like an animal, the steel bars surrounding her were crashing in on her, tightening their hold, yet not moving. Claustrophobia gripped her, inside and out. She was used to be in control always. And right now, she felt completely out of control. She looked to the left of the room she was trapped in and saw her utility belt and armor hanging on the wall. She was happy that her identity was still masked, though she had no idea why. Footsteps coming into the room interrupted her train of thought.

"Ah, you're up." She heard the voice before she saw the man. He walked out from the hall and she leveled a glare on him. "Whoa, scary… At least, it would be had you not been so easily fooled and captured." He laughed. It made Lady Justice feel sick and her insides crawled with hate. The man was immaculately dressed in what looked like a designer suit, complete with a tie. The only thing that threw off his look was the sunglasses on his face and the strange metal plate on his chin.

"Honestly," he said as he turned to a console on the wall where he pulled at the keyboard and started typing, "I was surprised when you just trusted that little homeless guy." Those words said, Lady Justice looked up and saw the homeless man walk into the room. The homeless guy waved and then pulled off the dirty hoodie he was wearing and Lady Justice just grunted again with a frown when she realized they were twins. "Oh, surprised?" the man in the nice suit asked. "You're not the only person with special abilities in this town, you know." The man in the nice suit laughed as the homeless version of him walked into him and then was gone.

"That's kind of gross," she muttered.

"Yeah, it's a little incestuous, isn't it?" he laughed. Lady Justice just rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why this guy was talking to her and protecting her identity. She tugged on her mask, making sure it was still in place. "Oh, don't worry, I'm just a lackey. I'm not going to take away the pleasure of revealing your identity from the person who can make me quiver like jello in an earthquake." He laughed at his own dumb joke. "Okay, she's going to be here in about five minutes. Can I trust you to be a good girl, or do I need to tie you up and put tape over those gorgeous lips of yours?" He turned toward her and held up his hands; rope in one, duct tape in the other.

"I'd like to see get close enough to try," she said with a sneer.

The man swallowed uncomfortably and turned to put down the items. "Fine, I'll just let her take care of you." He then shrugged and turned back to the computer he was working on. "Or I can just show you how special that cage you're sitting in is." He turned back to her with a sick grin on his face. "Would you like to know its secret?"

Lady Justice suddenly felt the cage closing in on her more. She quickly looked around the bars and saw nothing strange, but the grin on the face of her captor made her nervous.

"That's okay; I plan on showing you regardless of your answer." And then he hit a collection of buttons and suddenly there was a sound that started off low and slowly became louder. "You're going to enjoy this… Okay, not really, but _I'm _going to enjoy this." The sound stopped and then Lady Justice felt it.

Electricity.

Everywhere.

It rattled through her feet, up her bones, through her teeth. She felt it attacking her muscles and joints and her eyes. Her entire body became rigid and despite the pain, she felt a grin cross her lips remembering how her delicious girlfriend brought back a similar reaction in her body earlier in the day. They can't break her. She won't let them. The electricity suddenly disappeared as soon as it began and Lady Justice dropped to her knees. She felt wetness on her face and raised her hand below her nose and realized she was bleeding. She felt vibrations still soaring through her body. She felt exhausted and just dropped to the floor.

"And now you won't even have the energy to do anything stupid when Raven is here." The man smiled to himself. "You'll find she's the most gracious of hosts when you behave. If you think that was painful, well, it's nothing compared to what she would do to you."

"Awesome," Lady Justice muttered, feeling weak and completely sapped of energy.

Moments later, loud clicking was heard as more footsteps made their way into the large room. A beautiful woman stepped into the room. She was about five foot, seven inches tall with a beautiful mane of jet black hair which was parted in the middle and feathered down the sides of her face. It reminded Lady Justice of the wings of a bird. The woman wore a purple leotard with black feathers at the end of the sleeves and pants. She wore a gaudy gold belt and a golden mask covering her face.

"I hope you've made out guest comfortable, Duplicity?" she asked in a voice with a slight accent; an accent that Lady Justice recognized, but couldn't place. Why couldn't she place it?

"Of course, Raven. I've taken care of everything as you requested."

"Excellent. Now, Lady Justice, you've been a painful little thorn in my side for long enough. I think we'll have a little fun before we break you." The woman laughed and nodded at the man called Duplicity. He hit the proper key combinations and suddenly, Lady Justice was accosted by electricity once again.

XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX

Legion had been out patrolling for the past hour and a half, but the city streets seemed to be lacking any type of illegal activity. She was monitoring the police radio in her head, another gift from the machines in the blood. It seems they were having a slow night as well. Part of Legion was glad, but the other part of herself wanted the action. Suddenly, she wished she had just stayed at her girlfriends instead of going out at all.

She parked herself on a tall building and stood at the edge of it, looking over the wide streets of the city she was growing to love. "How very Batman of me," she chuckled to herself while she lifted one leg onto the very edge of the building and struck a superhero pose. "If only you could see me now, Timmy." She looked up to the sky and watched as the stars twinkled all around her. So lost in her thoughts, she almost missed the light chatter on a radio frequency no one uses.

"…you can hear this, can't you? You insane alien super hero thing, I know you're out there! And you're monitoring all these strange frequencies, just like me, so I know you can hear me, so damn it, you better answer me soon, because she's in trouble and I can't do anything about it!"

It was a voice she's never heard before on a radio frequency that is rarely used. The machines in her blood make her capable of picking up and communicating on odd frequencies. When she was in Iraq doing black ops for the government, they often would often use the same frequency to communicate if something went wrong or they needed to get information to her quickly and silently. It was engrained in her to always monitor radio waves.

"Radio check. Do you read me? Over," she spoke clearly and with purpose.

"Oh, you would be one of those, wouldn't you?" The voice responded, making Legion grin a little. "Okay, reading you loud and clear. Is this Legion?"

She sighed at the name, but had already accepted it. "Trooper would've been so much cooler…" she mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't read you; could you repeat that?"

"Affirmative. This is Legion. Who are you, unknown station? Over."

"This is Binary. I'm part of a Superhero unit called Team Legends. I should've thought to contact you this way before, but there's a current emergency taking place which needs your abilities to tend too."

The voice on the line stopped. Legion waited for them to continue or use a command that they were waiting for a response. After another moment of silence, the voice rang out again, "Oh right, over."

"Roger that. Go ahead, explain the situation. Over," she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Lady Justice was taken capture a little over two hours ago. I know you've met her and both of you have been doing some great work in the city. I don't have available personnel to start a rescue mission, but from what I've seen of you, this could be a covert op that your abilities were made for. I don't have time to fill you with additional information or play this stupid military game with you. I'm sending you coordinates of where I last read her and coordinates to my base. Save her and then bring her to me."

Legion sucked in a breath and held it. She had her suspicion of who Lady Justice really was, but no proof. She also wasn't sure it was just wishful thinking. A beautiful girlfriend who just happened to have the same obsession she had? She suddenly sprang into action, jumping off the edge of the building as the coordinates came through to her mind. She responded without waiting for the proper command from the voice on the radio, "Wilco. Out."

XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX

Lady Justice wasn't sure how long she had been in the cage. She's lost all sense of time. Her body was screaming in pain and in the deepest, farthest reach of her mind, she wished she was dead. The thought made her frown. What would her girlfriend think? Besides, she didn't have enough time with the love her life yet. Five weeks wasn't enough; she needed to fight. To survive. She wanted more time. But now she was scared she would never get it. All the risks she's taken, trying to save people and what for; only to get captured by a villain and then be tortured to death? It couldn't end this way, could it? She was feeling utterly defeated, emotionally and physically.

"Duplicity," Raven sighed, "I grow bored of waiting. Call me when she breaks." That said, she turned and left the room.

"And now I have you all to myself. Maybe we'll pull that mask off after all so I can have a little peek. I bet you're beautiful under there. And if you happen to be a _but-her-face_ I can just put the mask back," he giggled gleefully.

Lady Justice felt her stomach churn. She didn't want anyone touching her except one woman. And now, because she made a mistake and let her guard down like an idiot, she was being tortured, defiled and likely killed. _God, this sucks! I'm sorry, Arizona... I'm so sorry… _

Meanwhile, Legion had focused in on the location and broke in rather easily. She was silent and moved with purpose as she tried to find the exact room which healed Lady Justice. Being a government secret always gave her an advantage and this time was no different. She camouflaged herself and moved into the building, passing people by without a second glance. She then used x-ray vision to glance through walls to make it easier to locate Lady Justice. It took her a minute and fifteen seconds to find the room and was fairly surprised to see the door open. This criminal band must feel rather secure. She maneuvered through the door and crawled up the wall and then along the ceiling.

There was only one man in the room and a large cage which held what looked like a badly beaten Lady Justice. Legion saw her armor and belt on the wall. _No wonder she couldn't get away._ The man had walked up to the cage and was leering at the woman inside.

"Even beaten, your body looks delicious. I wonder how you taste…"

Legion had had enough. She crawled along the ceiling until she was directly over the man and then suddenly dropped behind and wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed. He struggled valiantly against her hold, but she was far stronger. She was controlling him easily when she felt a punch to the back of her head. She turned her head and took another hit to face, which she shook off while keeping her hold around the man's neck. It took her a moment, but she realized that an exact copy of the man in her arms was hitting her from behind. She tightened her choke hold and within seconds, the man in her arms became unconscious and the man behind her disappeared.

"Holy crap," she muttered while her camouflage came off, leaving her in her white and red suit. She turned to Lady Justice and started to work the cage open. "I know you can't see it, but I'm totally grinning at you right now."

She heard what was between a whimper and laugh from the woman lying on the cage floor. Once the cage was open, she moved to the wall and grabbed the body armor and utility belt. She made her way over to the cage and looked down at Lady Justice. "Are you strong enough to put this stuff on? Maybe at least the belt? Can you walk, or should I carry you?"

Lady Justice looked up at Legion and gave her a blank stare.

"Oookay, I hope you're ready for a ride! Just think of this as your own personal Disneyland." She winked and then hoisted Lady Justice over her shoulder along with her armor and belt. "You're not heavy, but your armor is."

Lady Justice tried to laugh but ended up coughing. A small amount of blood fell from her lips and onto Legion. "Hey, your blood matches my outfit!" And then Legion was off. She made her way out of a large window, moving as though she weren't encumbered at all. If Lady Justice wasn't feeling so woozy, she would have asked and tried to have a conversation with her fellow hero. Though right now, she's not feeling like a hero. At least there was another one out there to rescue her.

"So a buddy of yours called me and I'm glad she did. A little longer and it looks like that creep was going to do something… well, creepy to you." Legion shuddered slightly. "I know sometimes I manufacture timing when I go in for the rescue, but I really didn't have a second to spare there." She laughed lightly as she was running along. Lady Justice was shocked at how fast they were moving. _Was there anything Legion couldn't do?_

"Wh-ere… go-oin… ng..?" She managed to get out, but sighed at how weird it sounded even to her own ears.

"Well, your buddy gave me a location to take you, so I figure we're going there." Seconds later they were running down the street which Seattle Grace Hospital sat upon. Legion ran into to the back and stood in front of a blank wall on the back of the hospital which was covered on all sides, except one. It was a place no one could look into unless they were standing within it. "Binary, this is Legion, do you read me? Over."

"Loud and clear, giving you access. Over and out," the voice said in her head.

Seconds later, a full section of the floor to her the right of the two heroes opened, revealing a staircase. "I guess this is where we're going." She headed down the stairs as the flooring over them was replaced, the entrance to Binary's lair safe once more. After a little over seventy steps later, she came to a long hall with an opening at the end of it. She ran through it and was greeted by a large open room with bright lights. In the center of the room was a long table with what looked like medical supplies upon it. To the left was an examination table and on the right was a large desk with a large chair in front of about sixteen computer screens. All along the wall were several super computers, all humming with activity.

"Put her on the table," a voice from the chair said. Seconds later the chair turned around and there sat a small, plump black woman. She jumped up and started going through the medical supplies. "I took a risk bringing you both here, but I'm not really the type of super hero that gets into costume and runs around fighting people. I'm more of a behind the scenes girl. Like a general surgeon, knowing about everything everywhere and being able to patch it up quickly and efficiently." She spoke as she threw on some gloves and pulled some supplies toward the examination table.

"Now, you both are going to have to show me who you are before you leave here. No one gets any leverage over anyone else and hell, maybe we can even help one another every once in a while without breaking into systems or sending out cries for help on every radio frequency my fingers can find." She rolled her eyes as she started to look over the wounds of the woman on the examination table.

Legion and Lady Justice looked at one another and then back at the woman who was poking and prodding the broken body on the table.

"Bailey?" Both cried in unison.


End file.
